Someday The dream will end
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: A fanfic... a sad ending... Read and review please. (one sided Kurtty) (kietro in some respects)


AN: A little note, The lyrics here are from the song, "Mugen no Kaze"(eternal wind) from the Ayashi no Ceres series. A beautiful song. I know there is a bit of a one sided Kurtty in here, but it is mainly Kietro. As I said, it is ONE SIDED. Call it a love 7 if you may (2 characters love each other but there is a 3rd character that love 1 of the party and will... eh... you'll get the idea.) This fic, however can be listened to with the theme The Dream that will one day end(remix version) or Someday the dream will end from FFX. To listen to it, there are 2 ways. Download it from a FF site or go to the Zanarkand ruins and stay on the road to the dome area, after you exit the cave and fight Seymour... for what... the 3rd time? But this is only possible if you have gotten to or past that point (Yunalesca is a *****). I recommend you listen to both and decide which one you like better...... me it's Someday this dream will end, not Mugen no Kaze. but hey... it's just a story...  
  
Someday, the dream will end  
by the black gryphon  
  
*kimi no yokogao wo somete  
*yuuyake ga nijinde yuku  
*sora yo adeyaka na iro wo  
*kesanaide  
* The light of the sunset spreads,  
* coloring your profile  
* Oh sky, don't lose  
* those enchanting colors  
  
Kitty could only cry, only wait in this hell of her own making. She was stuck in her own self pity, her own darkness... a shell... No one knew the real her, the real person inside of this girl. Everyday, she kept up this act, this charade... and it tore her apart. Her powers, her status, how people viewed her... it was too much. She sobbed as she sat in the tree, her tears falling into the waters below, the ripples fading. The water was cold, all the heat gone and she never even noticed. Getting out of the bathtub, she quickly dried, got dressed, and tied her hair. She looked into the mirror... and saw nothing... only the same reflection she had seen for the whole 14 years of her remembered life. (AU: she is 17 in this fic, and most people don't remember the first 3 years of their life...)  
  
*toki to tomo ni nani mo ka mo  
*utsurotte kawaru n da ne  
*kimi mo "jaa..." to te wo futte  
*arukidasu  
* I guess everything fades  
* and changes with time  
* You to, will wave "bye"  
* as you walk on.  
  
Kurt watched the people walk by as his true image was hidden. He was grateful for that, but he could still feel the fur under this fake image. He still felt it's warm, silky feel... and he shivered. He was a monster hiding in a world of humans. He hated himself, and he wanted to fit in, he wanted to be like everyone else... then maybe...... maybe Kitty would love him... as he loved her back. Once they had been like that, the fleeting glances, the brushes of skin against fur, but it changed over the years. The months passed and so did the light in Kitty's eyes. She grew distant and then said she only loved him 'as a friend'. Kurt was alone now... no one to turn to... no one to love him and the only girl he could love, did not love him back.  
  
*demo kawaranu mono ga aru  
*kotoba ni wa dasenai mama  
*kokoro ni afureru omoi  
* But there are some things that don't ever change,  
* that can't ever be put into words:  
* the feelings that fill your heart.  
  
Kitty walked numbly in the streets, dodging people till she was knocked over by a fast object. with a cry, she fell on her rear end, her bag sprawled onto the ground. Hastily picking up everything, she found a hand offering her makeup compact to her. Looking up, she saw the pale, almost deathly white skin and the silver hair. Pietro Maximoff, one of the former members of the Brotherhood, though it was non-existent now, was holding it out to her.  
"Are you going to take it or not?" He said, his arrogant tone irking Kitty. She grabbed it and stood up, intending on walking away from him, but his hand accidentally brushed against her skin, sending a wave of electricity through her skin. She let out a small gasp before the feeling died away. She moved to walk away. She knew what that feeling was, she was... attracted to Pietro Maximoff. HIM! The most arrogant, cocky, no good boy in the world... but then again... she could see it in his eyes that it was all a farce; an act. He was hiding something, like she was. But she could never... not when...  
"Are you okay?"  
  
*setsunasa yo, saa  
*yasashii kaze ni nare ima sugu  
*nagarete yuke  
*utsumuku kimi no kata tsutsumu you ni  
*ore wa itsumo kimi wo mitsumete'ru  
*tatoe  
*tooi basho ni ite mo  
* Pain, come now,  
* become an eternal wind.  
* Keep blowing,  
* to wrap around your stooped-over shoulders.  
* I am always watching you  
* Even if  
* you're in a far off place.  
  
Pietro looked at Kitty, who was still shivering because of this light brush. He knew what she felt, he felt it too. Every time, ever since he met her, he felt it when he touched her, even the lightest of grazes. It made his wonder and fear what would a kiss feel like, or possibly if they ever 'Joined as one'. he Surmised it would be pure bliss, a utopia of warmth, but alas, it would never happen. It never could. Their past would never allow it, not to mention the guilt he left. Kitty had taken the item from his hand, and their fingers brushed. He held back a shudder and then stood up, Kitty standing up as well. Then, she just stood there. He was getting worried, and tentatively asked, "Are you Okay?"  
  
*moshimo umarekawatte mo  
*ore wa ore ni umareyou  
*soshite kimi wo mitsukeru yo  
*mou ichido  
* If we are reborn,  
* I will be born as myself.  
* Then I will find you,  
* once again...  
  
Kitty turned to look at Pietro and then turned again. Frustrated, Pietro grabbed her wrist.  
"I know something's wrong! Come on, tell me!" Why was he being so pushy?  
"Nothing is, I mean, it's not like you CARE or anything." Why was she being so stubborn?  
"Come on pride, I know something bugging you." Kitty stared at him and Pietro, feeling the rare feeling of embarrassment, turned red. "How about we, you know, talk about it?" Kitty's mind went blank but then she found herself being led into a small cafe. Figuring it could do no harm, she sat down, looking at the menu. The Waitress approached and politely asked, "May I take your orders?"  
"Hot Chocolate."  
"Coffee, Decaf." The waitress nodded and left, which left Kitty and Pietro alone.  
"Since when can you drink coffee?" Kitty questioned.  
"Can't everyone?" Pietro retorted.  
"Well, it's just your powers and such, I never think that you could handle coffee without going slightly insane." Kitty said, blushing. Pietro cracked a smile and chuckled.  
  
*katachi aru mono subete ni  
*kagiri ga aru to shita tte  
*iroasenu mono wa aru to  
*tsutaetai  
* Even though all things that have a shape  
* have limits,  
* I want to tell you that there are some things  
* that never fade.  
  
"I can't, unless it'd decaf. I remember this one time when I mistakenly drank Lance's regular... I was running up and down the walls, it was HILLARIOUS!" Pietro laughed and soon Kitty had joined in in the laughing. In the dark shadows, Kurt seethed and frowned. Kitty and Pietro were getting along quite well, and it was disastrous if it headed towards what Kurt feared. Kitty would fall for Pietro. Kurt would be all alone. Kurt didn't want to be alone ever... Glaring at Pietro from the shadows, Kurt let loose a low growl.  
  
*tada chikaku ni kimi ga ita  
*sore dake de aruketa n da  
*donna ni kewashii michi mo  
* Just because you were nearby  
* That alone enabled me  
* to walk even this steep a road.  
  
Kitty and Pietro turned when a waitress screamed. Blinking, they found themselves faced with a angry, blue elf like demon.  
"What is Blue-boy doing here?" Pietro whispered, though everyone was in a panic anyway and wouldn't of noticed.  
"I don't know. Kurt! What's wrong?" Kitty asked, stepping forward.  
"Keep away from her." Kurt said, his accent gone from constant usage of the english language.  
"Kurt?" "What's wrong with you blue boy?"  
"KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Kurt leapt at Pietro, who blurred and caused Kurt to fall to the floor.  
  
*sabishisa yo, saa  
*mugen no kaze ni nare koko kara  
*nagareteyuke  
*hitori aruku kimi no senaka oshite  
*mienu ai de kimi wo tasuketai  
*itsuka futatabi aeru made  
* Loneliness, come now,  
* become an eternal wind. From now on,  
* keep blowing,  
* pushing at your back as you walk alone.  
* I want to save you with love unseen  
* Until we meet again someday.  
  
Kitty was scared, confused, and tired of fighting. All she wanted was some sort of normality in her life. She didn't want these powers, she wanted this all to be a bad dream, and that it'd be over. She would just wake up and find herself back home... to go to school, have fun, have a future.... not one that was filled with power struggles, supernatural occurrences, hatred for something she never caused... to be normal.  
"STOP THIS!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she shut her eyes tightly. Pietro stopped moving, Kurt stopped trying to kill Pietro. Both males focused on the rather disgruntled female.  
"This is getting, Like, ABSURD! What are you 2 arguing about anyway! Huh?" Kitty continued to scream at them when bullets were sent flying, and Kitty had no time to react.  
  
*ima kawaranu mono wa tada  
*kotoba ni wa naranakatta  
*kagayaki-tsudzukeru omoi  
* Now, unchanging things are nothing but  
* continually glittering emotions  
* that have gone unspoken.  
  
Kitty stiffened as 3 bullets hit her in the back. Stumbling forward, she collapsed onto the floor.  
"Human down! I repeat! Target still at large! Get read for another round but AVOID hitting the boy!" The police ordered. Kurt froze. He wasn't human... No one considered him human! And... and....  
Kurt let out a cry of pain and rage before disappearing, leaving Pietro there to leapt towards Kitty.  
  
*setsunasa yo, saa  
*yasashii kaze ni nare ima sugu  
*nagarete yuke  
*utsumuku kimi no kata tsutsumu you ni  
* Pain, come now,  
* become an eternal wind.  
* Keep blowing,  
* to wrap around your stooped-over shoulders.  
  
Everything seemed to be so slow. Pietro found himself moving so slowly, it was like he was trying to swim through jello. He was moving too slow, yet kitty was loosing blood too quickly. Finally he was by her side, trying to stanch the bleeding.  
"Kitty! Hold on! It'll be okay! Just hold on!" Pietro urged Kitty on, but something was wrong, Kitty's eyes were hollow.  
"Nothing is okay... nothing ever was...." Kitty whispered, closing her eyes tightly.  
"What are you saying?" Pietro questioned. Oh god, too much blood, too little time.  
"Nothing was ever right... I wish... I wish..." Kitty's tears rolled down her face, mixing with the blood around her. "I wish that we were all just human... and that I could actually fit in... and then maybe..."  
"Kitty..." Pietro stared at the girl, his mind frantic, his face pale.  
"Maybe I could of admitted my feelings." Kitty finished. Her eyes opened and closed, a soft sigh escaping from her lips before the blood began to stop flowing, but not because of clotting...... she had lost too much. "I love you..." She whispered in that sigh.  
"Kitty? Kitty. KITTY!!!" Pietro began to shiver though it was warm. Who did she love? WHO?  
People tore him away, taking Kitty's unmoving shell away. Leaving Pietro there with bloodied hands and the blood. Something shimmered dimly from the blood. Picking it up, he turned it in his hand.  
  
*ore wa itsumo kimi wo mitsumete'ru  
*tatoe  
*tooi basho ni ite mo  
* I am always watching you  
* Even if  
* you're in a far off place.  
  
The pendant shone in his hand and revealed no pictures, just an inscription. "Someday, the dream will end... and all that is wrong, will be right....and all that is right, will be wrong..." Clutching it, Pietro realized the pain Kitty had gone through her life. It was exactly the same has he felt. But now... it was too late... Her dream had ended and everything was wrong. Everything... 


End file.
